


Rule of Opposites Fanart

by WhiteleyFoster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, crowley artwork, good omens artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/pseuds/WhiteleyFoster
Summary: ARTWORKCrowley tears his flat apart after realizing he and Aziraphale can never be together
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Rule of Opposites Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).



A gift for Entanglednow!

Crowley and Aziraphale discover that physical touch causes both of them pain. The mention of Crowley destroying his flat when he realizes they can never be together stayed with me. Technically that is before the Blitz in this story but after their interaction in the 60s I think he absolutely did it again. It’s amazing and it’s so painful…

[Here’s is the link ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F22611469&t=NThjNmQ4NWU5NWQ2ODc0NGE0ZjU2ZGFjYmY5NTg0MTYxMTc0MTNkNyxOWmpCTGlObQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ArR8HJ1ayBPi1bXBcLb9iNA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwhiteleyfoster.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190841964298%2Fthe-rule-of-opposites-by-entanglednow-on-ao3&m=1)

It’s amazing but I’m going to slap a big old “NSFW” warning on this one, because they do end up making it um… work. Happy ending 💕


End file.
